


Across the Sea

by The_Exile



Category: Shenmue
Genre: Endgame, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Ryo says goodbye to his friends before boarding the ferry to Hong Kong.





	Across the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> for Picture prompt fun, pics 107 and 108

Ryo leaned his backpack against the one table with two chairs around it next to the hotdog stand. Little more than flimsy, slightly wobbly-legged garden furniture, Tom at least kept it clean and well maintained. Ryo was travelling light, considering he was going all the way to Hong Kong for an unspecified length of time, or maybe that was the exact reason he didn't take much. He'd need to buy most things when he got there if his supplies were going to last him. He'd probably need to find some way to make money again, even though he'd worked long hours at the docks for a week now to save up for the trip. He'd have time to plan it out on the ferry, he supposed - those things didn't go anywhere fast. 

The change of pace would be welcome after the hectic chaos of the last few days. He'd infiltrated an organised crime gang at the docks, picked so many fights he was having trouble keeping track of who hated him for what, had his girlfriend abducted and been forced to speed across the highway on a motorbike in a near impossible race against time to rescue her, then picked another fight in which one of his closest friends was seriously injured. He didn't remember the last time he slept for a full night. His family's housekeeper treated him like a small child, expecting him to be in bed by eleven, scolding him for missing meals or getting his clothes messed up, but he was starting to miss that peaceful, innocent part of his life that he'd probably lose forever once he boarded that ferry.

"CHILL, MAN!" Tom yelled in broken English, dancing and waving his hands around in time to the rap music blaring from the stereo on his van, "KEEP IT GROOVY!"

Some days Ryo couldn't understand most of what came out of Tom's mouth but he could tell that this was his friend trying to cheer him up, so he smiled and thanked the man. It wouldn't be long before Tom was due to return to America as well. It felt as though there wasn't much left for anyone in Yokosuka. Most of Ryo's friends weren't planning to stay long, even Nozomi. The routine of the relatively quiet town, his training at the family Dojo and his half-hearted attempt to get through college just so he could go to the same University as Nozomi, all that had come to halt with his father's death. He wasn't likely to succeed his father as head of the Dojo either, not when someone a lot more reliable and only slightly less skilled like Fuku-san was available. No, his destiny was out there, over the endless, open sea. 

"I should go. I have to find all my old workmates and say goodbye to them as well," said Ryo. Picking up his backpack and swinging it across one shoulder, he walked away from the hotdog stand and back towards the harbour.


End file.
